


The Project

by FandomKrazy



Category: Mitch grassi - Fandom, Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, Scott Hoying - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomKrazy/pseuds/FandomKrazy
Summary: This is a one shot i am moving from Wattpad to here for reasons. I wrote this with an old friend of mine by the name of Jackie.





	The Project

Mitch has always been the quiet guy that no one really noticed.  
Scott was the captain of the football team and jock of the school.  
Scott never noticed Mitch  
Mitch watched Scott at football practice every Sunday, Wednesday and Friday. He would always be there hiding under the bleachers so no one would notice him or ask him questions.  
One day when they were in Biology class there was a project and they had gotten paired up together.  
Mitch couldn't believe this was happening. Of all the people in the class, he gets paired with Scott? Gorgeous, funny, popular Scott??  
"Hi" Scott said, smiling. "I don't think we've ever officially met. I'm Scott".  
"Mitch", he mumbled in reply, barely having the courage to make eye contact.  
"Hi Mitch, glad to meet you! So. This project. Should we meet after school somewhere?"  
Mitch was genuinely startled by Scott's kindness. "Uh sure. I'm free whenever so just let me know what works best for you"  
"Okay. Just meet me out front after your last class and we can head out" Scott says  
Before Mitch could say another word the bell hand ring signaling the end of class.  
Mitch goes the rest of the day with Scott on his mind. The guy who he has been in love with for 2 years finally noticed him. And at this point he doesn't care if the only reason he acknowledged him was because of a stupid ass project.  
The last class seemed to drag on forever. Mitch was staring at the clock, watching the seconds tick by. The second the bell rang he sprung out of his chair and headed to the main entrance.  
Once outside he saw Scott immediately. When Scott's eyes found his he broke out into a grin and waved Mitch over.  
"Hey! So wanna come over to my house to work on this?"  
Mitch just stared at him for a second, dumbfounded, then shook himself out of it. "Sure that sounds great".  
"Awesome!" Scott says. He open his passenger door for Mitch and shuts it after he gets in. Scott can't stop smiling. He is finally getting some alone time with Mitch.  
Scott gets in and buckles his belt and looks over at Mitch "are you ready?"  
"Yeah" Mitch replies.  
He looks around the car as Scott starts it and drives out of the school gates.  
"How come we haven't talked before?" Scott says breaking the silence  
"To be honest, I didn't think you even knew I existed" Mitch said, glancing over at Scott. "We don't exactly run in the same social circles".  
"Of course I know you! I've seen you at practices and I've heard you singing; you have an AMAZING voice!"  
Mitch could feel his face heating up and knew he must be bright red. "You've heard me sing? When?!"  
Scott blushes at the memory:  
-Scott is walking by the music room as he was headed to practice. He heard this amazing sound coming from inside the room. He looked through the little window. He smiled when he sees Mitch sitting at the piano singing a song Scott didn't quite know he just knew it was one of the best sounds ever.-  
Scott looks over at Mitch. "I may have heard you when I was on my way to practice one day"  
Mitch pulls his sleeve over his hand and covers his mouth trying to hide his smile.  
"Nice to know I wasn't the only one watching from a distance". He smiled over at Scott, who turned to meet his gaze.  
"Definitely not. It is hard NOT to notice you Mitch. You walk around school like you own the place. You do what you like regardless of what others think. And you have the voice of an angel."  
Mitch just stared, in disbelief.  
Scott gave him a half-smile. "Like I said, it would be hard not to notice you".  
They pull up in front of the house. Scott gets out and opens the door for Mitch.  
Scott grabs Mitch's hand not thinking about it and leads him up to the house.  
Mitch blushes tomato red and stares at the ground. Scott unlocks the door and leads Mitch inside.  
Mitch can't believe this house. It's absolutely beautiful.. And not to mention HUGE!  
Scott smiles and leads Mitch up the stairs into his room.  
When Mitch walks in the room and it is nothing like he seemed he thought it would be all sporty and manly. But he actually had Beyonce posters and there was a Wicked poster above his TV.  
I fell in love with his bed! It was a beautiful California King with silk green sheets and a light blue comforter.  
"You like Wicked?!" Mitch exclaimed, deciding to latch onto the one thing that seemed safe to bring up.  
"Uh yeah! It is only my favorite Broadway show of all TIME!"  
"Really? Mine too! Defying Gravity is such an amazing song. I've always wanted to sing it but never had anyone to sing it with." Mitch could tell he was on the verge of rambling so he quickly shut his mouth and lowered his eyes.  
"Oh yeah? Maybe we could sing it together some time. I'm not gonna pretend to be nearly as talented as you are, but I could give it a shot any way. It'd be an honor to sing with you". He smiled at Mitch and then sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Come sit"  
Mitch blushes yet again and sits down next to Scott setting his hands on his lap not knowing what to do with them.  
Scott pulls his biology book out of his backpack and he starts talking. Mitch dosent end up paying attention to what Scott is saying because he is too busy admiring they way his voice sounds and the way his lips form around the words he is saying.  
Mitch shifts uncomfortably. Scott smirks knowingly.  
As Scott turns the page, he purposefully brushes his hand against Mitch's thigh. He hears Mitch's breath catch and smiles to himself.  
"So what do you think? Should we talk about this?"  
Mitch's eyes hand been glued to his thigh ever since Scott's hand briefly touched him. Suddenly he realized the room had gotten quiet. He looked up to see Scott looking at him, clearly awaiting an answer to a question.  
"I'm so sorry, what did you say?" Mitch asked helplessly.  
Scott sucks his bottom lip between his own teeth slightly and smirks.  
Mitch can't help but stare at Scott's lips. He can't help but think about what his lips could do and how soft they looked.  
Mitch looks back up at Scott and slowly leans his body forward. Scott releases his lip and smiles slightly at Mitch.  
Scott rests his hand on Mitch's thigh and leans forward slightly and looks down at Mitch's lips. He meets his eyes again and Mitch slowly starts to close his.  
Scott closes the distance between them and takes Mitch's bottom lip between his own and softly sucks on it. Mitch kisses back and rests his hand on Scott's neck.  
The break apart, and Mitch sighs "you have no clue how long I have wanted to do that."  
Scott smiles and leans forward again kissing him once more. This time with more passion.  
Mitch was not prepared for this second kiss. While the first took his breath away, it was sweet and gentle, almost delicate. This time however, he felt as though Scott was claiming him. Never before had he felt so desired and wanted, just from a simple kiss.  
It was a few minutes before Scott finally took his lips off Mitch's. But if Mitch thought he was done, he was sorely mistaken.  
"You", Scott dropped a soft kiss on the corner of Mitch's mouth. "Are", another kiss, this time on his chin. "The cutest boy I have ever met". Scott peppered Mitch's neck with feather-like kisses between each word he spoke.  
When Scott finally ceased his assault, and pulled back to look at Mitch, he was smiling so much it lit up his entire face.  
"Thank you", Mitch breathed out, unable to think or form any other words, due to the jumbled of hormones and emotions Scott had induced in him.  
Scott beamed. "No babe, thank you".  
"Now back to the biology project." Scott says smirking "or even better..." Scott looks at Mitch with a gleem in his eye "we could have an anatomy lesson"  
Mitch's eyes go wide "A-Anatomy lesson?" He asks shocked  
"Yes" Scott says "Anatomy I could show you just what the human body is capable of doing"  
Mitch blushes furiously and looks at Scott.  
"C-could we just keep I-it to Biology for tonight?" Mitch says having trouble forming words due to his embarrassment.  
Scott starts laughing and Mitch has no clue what's going on.  
"Your face" Scott laughs harder this time  
Mitch stares at Scott confused "W-what?"  
"Dude, I was just kidding! I was totally messing with you!" Scott was cracking up, tears starting to stream down his face due to his hard laughing.  
Mitch put on an appalled face and slapped Scott's leg playfully, but still with a little force behind it. "Don't do that!" He said, his voice even higher than normal. "That's mean".  
Scott looked at him more seriously now. "I'm sorry Mitch. I just couldn't resist. But I promise. No funny business. Just studying. However, I would like it take you out on a proper date sometime soon. What do ya say?"  
He looked over at Mitch hopefully.  
"I would love to" Mitch said, smiling uncontrollably.  
"awesome!" Scott says "now let really get back to this biology thing"  
(Spongebob narrator voice)  
~A few hours later~  
Scott sets his Biology book on the ground.  
Both boys were now laying on their stomach's with their legs intertwined  
There is a knock at the door and Scott's mom comes in  
"Hey son?" She sees Mitch and immediately asks "is this the boy you have been talking about for oh so long?"  
Mitch blushes and hides his face  
"Moooom" Scott says embarrassed "what do you want"  
"Well I was just about to make some dinner. Would your friend here like to stay and eat with us?" Connie asks  
"Mitch do you want to stay for dinner" Scott asks looking at Mitch with eyes that are screaming 'PLEASE!'  
"Sure" Mitch says "thank you Mrs. Hoying"  
"Oh nonsense! Please call me Connie!" She says a closes the door. Seconds later she opens it again and peeks her head in  
"Don't forget to use protection" and closes the door quickly  
Scott buries his face in his hands, still in shock at what his mom had said.  
"What exactly do you usually do with the boys you bring home to inspire your mom to say that?"  
Scott's head shoots up and he looks at Mitch, ready to defend himself, when he sees Mitch crack a smile and start laughing.  
"Got ya back. That was for that anatomy comment earlier", Mitch said with a smirk.  
Scott smiles and shoves Mitch lightly "your an ass you know that right?"  
Mitch smiles and blushes at the odd remark  
"But your a gorgeous ass" Scott adds as he grabs Mitch's hand  
"You know." Mitch says as he laces his fingers between Scott's. "We should really get back to that Biology project."  
"But why get back to that when we can just do this" Scott says before he leans in and kisses Mitch  
Mitch can't help but moan into the kiss. The odd feeling of Scott's lips against his own. Scott pushes Mitch down onto the bed. Mitch wraps his arms around Scott's next and pulls him closer. Mitch whines when he feels Scott's lips leave his. He opens his eyes to see Scott's cuddling up against his chest. He smiles and kisses the top of Scott's head.  
"Yeah, we can do this instead of the project tonight."


End file.
